


Hear You Calling

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: After the team is dispersed across the country, Riza is left alone in the Capitol. The stress and loneliness are getting to her. And she can't stop thinking about Jean.
Relationships: Black Hayate & Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Hear You Calling

Riza lay on the bed wrapped around Jean Havoc. He had a mischievous smirk as his hands inched down her back closer and closer to her sides. She immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

He sprung into action tickling her ribs. She jumped and tried to escape but he rolled with her, dogged in his attacks.

"Jean! Stop it!" she cried out as she writhed under his touch. The laughter was compulsive, and her sides felt as if they were splitting.

He relented finally a bit short of breath. She looked up at him, still laughing softly.

"There it is," he hummed. "Your beautiful smile." He pulled her into a deep breathy kiss.

Laying in his arms, she was surrounded by his warmth and cozy sheets as the early morning sunlight filtered in and warmed the room. This was her favorite thing. She could kiss him forever like this. But he kept jabbing soft tickles along her ribs, or running a light finger along the sensitive spots he knew. Like her elbow.

"Jean, stop," she kicked out reflexively as she laughed. "That tickles! Stop!"

Suddenly, the world fell away and she was plummeting. She jolted awake. She was alone sprawled across the sheets. Alone except for Black Hayate who was licking at her arm, slobber pooling on the sheets.

Riza groaned. Another night. Another dream. She shoved Black Hayate away and scolded him, "Off the bed."

He jumped down. His tail wagged expectantly while he waited for her to get up and feed him.

She stretched and plopped her bare feet on the cold floor as memories of that warm dreamland bed wrapped in Jean's arms clawed at her brain. Enticing as it was, it wasn't real. And Havoc was hundreds of miles away in the countryside. Had been for months. And completely unaware of her feelings for him. 

Riza begrudgingly got ready for her day. She still had work. The morning wore her down. Every inch forward in progress was an inch closer to a job she didn't want to do with people she did not want to see. As she sipped at a mediocre cup of coffee, she checked the time. They would be open.

The receiver was cool in her hand. The familiar smooth weight of it had a calming effect on her. She pulled her robe tighter and dialed a number she now had memorized.

His voice buzzed over the line warm and kind, "Havoc General Store. This is Jean. How can I help you this fine day?"

She eased her weight against the kitchen wall and smiled. "You can help me by telling me how you're doing."

"Hawkeye," his voice lilted with acknowledgment. "Good to hear from you. I'm the same as usual. You?"

"Fine. I guess," she said hesitantly. She wanted to tell him everything. Every time she picked up that receiver she wondered if this would be the time she told him. Her chest tightened. 

"You've been calling a lot since I left Central. You miss me or something?" he teased

"Miss you?" She laughed half-heartedly as she ground her toe into the grout of her tile floor. "Impossible. My life is so peaceful without your crazy antics."

"Sounds boring." He replied.

It was. It was boring in the most mind-numbing terrifying way. Knowing there was a threat within HQ but being relegated to menial paper pushing unable to investigate properly. She wanted him here more than ever. She missed his terrible jokes and infectious positive attitude. Maybe he could bring some modicum of hope to her life. Her heart ached to be by his side. But she could not bring herself to tell him as much.

"Yeah," she finally muttered unsure if the receiver even picked it up.

There was silence for a moment. Then his voice buzzed across the line with a tinge of worry, "You alright, Hawkeye?"

"I'm fine." She wiped away a tear forming in the corner of her eye as her breath wavered. She took a moment to compose herself before she continued, "Just had a long week. It’s hard working for the Fuhrer."

"I bet," he said. He sounded so empathetic. Her arms ached to reach through the phone and pull him tightly into her arms. Then there was a faint jingle on the other end of the line. Jean apologized, "A customer’s just come in. I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Yeah." Her heart sank in her chest. "Yeah. Have a good day, Jean."

"You too, Hawkeye. Bye." There was a click on the other end. She gripped the receiver to her ear as the dial tone droned sinking into her mind. She tried to push away the loneliness and dread.

It wasn't until Black Hayate barked up at her that she crawled out of herself. He looked up wide-eyed, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, and tail wagging slowly. She knelt on the cool tile and ruffled his fur. She giggled as he licked her face. She was never completely alone. Not with her handsome boy. He grumbled happily as she messaged his ears. He was a good boy. She wiped a few more tears from her eyes then planted a kiss on his forehead.

That was enough of feeling sorry for herself. She'd be late if she didn't get out the door soon. And even if she didn't like her job she wasn't about to let it affect her performance ratings. With that she resigned herself to another day of paper pushing. 


End file.
